Clean Getaway
by Mr. BG
Summary: Ben is filthy. Gwen wants him to take a bath. He doesn't want to. She's not giving up that easy. BenXGwen One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** Hey…kind of bummed by the negative reviews of my fic Obsession. I thought it was pretty good. Maybe those haters just want the same mushy romantic stuff or whatever. It was suppose to be a dark fic but I guess some just don't appreciate those kinds of things. I was compelled to write another story seeing that I got pissed by that one review about me. If you have anything against sexual tensions in 10 year olds just leave now instead of whining like some pathetic, overly dramatic retard. I don't force you to read it. Anyway, thanks to those who remain supportive and loyal to me! Baku babe, Wetdog, Phantomhokage and welcome new member femme fatale; I don't forget you guys! On with the story!

It was another one of those days. Ben, Gwen and their Grandpa Max had just defeated another group of weird aliens. They were different though. Body completely covered in goo and their smell was rancid it was like a dumpster…times ten. There stood Upchuck, beaming with delight after a sweet victory although his body was entirely covered with the disgusting stuff. The watch times out and Ben appears. Of course it was now Ben who was covered in alien filth.

"Oh man! This is so gross!" Ben complained seeing his entire body dripping with smelly alien slime.

"If it'll make you feel any better, you were already gross without the stuff!" Gwen smirks.

"Just shut it doofus." retorts Ben climbing back to the RV. Gwen simply gave a light chuckle after seeing her cousin's expression. The sound of Gwen's quite laughter somehow made Ben feel quite relieved. Since when does her laugh calm my nerves? Now that's just weird.

"I'll see if I can buy something to get rid of that stench." Max says covering his nose and exits the RV.

"What you need Ben is a BATH." Gwen says moving away from him because the smell was really overpowering. Upon hearing the dreaded word Ben crawled under his bunk bed.

"No way am I taking a bath! It's just so pointless. I'm just gonna get dirty again." Ben calls out to Gwen from under the bed.

"You are such a baby! You can't expect me and Grandpa to tolerate your stench the whole entire trip! Either you take a bath or else…" Gwen says in a tone of finality.

"Make me." Ben shot back sticking his tongue out.

"Alright, I will." She answers pulling Ben's leg and dragging him into the bathroom.

"I don't wanna take a bath! I have rights you know! It's in the Constipation!" Ben said struggling. Upon hearing this Gwen shook her head.

"It's the Constitution you idiot! If you don't wanna take a bath I guess I'm just gonna have to be the one to give you a bath." Gwen said impatiently. Ben blushed after hearing this. Gwen's gonna give me a bath? I have to be…gulp…naked…in front of her? Oh man, this is going to be embarrassing.

"Gwen…you're not seriously gonna be the one to…um…give me a bath…are you?" Ben's words were trembling. Realization struck Gwen as she didn't really analyze her sentence well. I can't give Ben a bath! I have to scrub his body! Ugghh, gross!! But if I don't he'll still refuse to take one… This is frustrating! Gwen felt herself blushing as well (It is awkward isn't it?).

"Don't make this harder than it has to be Ben. So just be good for once and take a bath." Gwen pleaded.

A devious smile registered on Ben's face. He wasn't gonna pass on this moment; especially something as rare as this. It would be hilarious! The look on Gwen's face will be priceless! Then I can torment her with the memory for a long, long time! Oh yeah! Score one for the Benster! Who rocks?! Aha, that's right! Me! I just hope she'll agree to this…

"Nu-uh. I ain't taking no bath. And you can't make me." Ben said crossing his arms. But I hope you will!

Gwen felt like screaming into his face and maybe get his brain working for once. He knows why she can't do that. That'll just be too awkward.

"Ben…if you take a bath…I'll…uh…never ever call you a dweeb, or a doofus, or anything offensive ever again." Gwen said clasping her hands together as if begging him to just take a bath.

"Nope! Still not taking one." Ben says turning his head away. Give it up Gwen. Either you give me one or I ain't taking one!

"Fine…I guess I'll just have to give you a bath…but if you try anything funny I swear I'm gonna hurt you so bad!" Gwen says tightening her hand into a fist.

"Deal." Ben nodded as both of them entered the bathroom. Time to put Operation: Make Gwen Suffer into action! "Gwen could you please turn around." Ben says slowly.

"Huh?" Gwen peered her eyes. She was distracted by the thought of giving her cousin a bath.

"I need to take my clothes off…unless of course you want to loo…" Gwen, who was blushing deeply, cut him off.

"No way! That's sick you pervert!" Gwen said quickly turning around. Oh man this is priceless! Gwen, welcome to your worst nightmare!

"'Kay all done!" Ben says sounding quite relaxed. I don't know what this dweeb is up to but if HE even tries something stupid I am so gonna kill him!

"Okay let me just…" Gwen says turning the other direction and suddenly realizes that her cousin, Ben, is standing there butt naked. She quickly covered her eyes. "Ben! Get in the tub! Now!" Oh my god! I just saw Ben naked! This is way beyond weird! Someone kill me! Please?!

Ben simply acted as if nothing as happened and slowly got into the tub. "There! I'm in the tub!" Ben says to her. Gwen tries to desperately hide the blush that was on her face and again faces her cousin.

"Aaaahhh, Gwen! Don't look!" Ben shouted making Gwen scream and she quickly covered her eyes. "Ha! Psyche!" Ben smiled. Prank successful!

"I told you no funny business! Now, you give yourself a bath! I'm outta here!" Gwen says angrily, stomping towards the door.

"Fine. Go. But I'm not gonna take a bath if you do!" Ben calls out with a grin on his face. Gwen wished she just choked herself. Don't panic! Ben's just being immature! You can do this! Take a deep breath and be the responsible one.

"Just promise you'll behave…" Gwen says softly to which Ben only smiled goofily. Sometimes Ben is just so annoying! This time though he's crossed the line! I'm gonna get back at you Ben! One day…just you wait.

Gwen placed a decent amount of shampoo on her hand and began massaging Ben's scalp. Ben was enjoying every minute of this. Her touch is just so nice! Ben closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. This will never happen again. He should enjoy it for as long as he can.

Gwen on the other hand was blushing beyond any human has ever blushed before. I'm just giving my doofus cousin a bath. Why am I feeling so nervous? Is it because he's in his birthday suit? Of course! There's no other reason! That lazy dweeb! Closing his eyes and humming that stupid tune while making me give him a bath! Why is he so determined to make me give him one? Sure, it could be a prank but…

"Ben…" Gwen says softly.

"Hmmm?" Ben answers nonchalantly.

"…nothing." Gwen finally said. She could be wrong for all she knows. Ben wouldn't ever be like that towards her. I mean, we're just family right? It's normal for me and Ben to fight with each other. That's what cousins do isn't it? She lowered her hands and was now rubbing his back. Again Gwen couldn't help but blush even deeper. Ben on the other hand was completely lost; lost at the pleasure of Gwen's fingers slowly rubbing his skin. Who would have thought Gwen could have such a gentle touch? Usually whenever she laid a hand on me I end up on the ground wincing in pain.

"Gwen…you feel tense." Ben notices because Gwen's hands were shaking a bit.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm a girl who's giving her cousin a bath! Her boy cousin!" Gwen answered. The heat on her face just refuses to go away. (Wonder what it feels to blush 24-7?).

Ben was struck with realization. Gwen's a girl? Of course Ben never looked at her as such. He always looked at her as a cousin but never an opposite counterpart. He never thought of her anything more than just another member of the family… until now. This was the first time he looked at her like he would at any other female. That's right…she is a girl! And I think I'm starting to have these weird feelings for her! Oh no! Could it be that I actually…? No! What am I thinking?! Stupid! Stupid! Get out of my head stupid thoughts!

"Ben…" Gwen's voice called out softly. God! She sounds so pleasant! Wait! This is Gwen I'm talking about! Aaarrrggghh! "Are you okay?" Gwen continues.

"Su-sure. Wh-why wouldn't I be?" Did I just stutter! I am so dead! What if Gwen notices?!

And she did. A smile on her face appeared. Revenge never tasted so sweet!

"What's the matter Ben?" Gwen says innocently. She continued to rub her hands on her back but this time it feels…different. Like she was seducing her or something…

What's Gwen doing?! This feels so nice…wait!…get a grip Ben! She's playing something! I just know it! Ben couldn't help it though. The feeling was just too great to even concentrate. I swear I'm gonna kill you if this is some prank Gwen! I'm gonna…aaahhh…that's the spot. Wait! Don't lose yourself Ben! Stay focus!

Ben couldn't. The feeling was simply stronger than his own will. If he had a will…he's so pathetic…

Gwen leaned closer to him and notices Ben with that stupid grin on his face. He wasn't even aware she was looking at him. He's lost in his own dreamland now. Lalalala. Not a care in the world…

With a slight smirk, Gwen leaned closer to his ear. "Ben? Do you want a kiss?" At this statement Ben almost jumped.

"What?" he answered quickly, blushing hard. Just as I expected. Ben you are about to enter YOUR worst nightmare!

"Well, are you just gonna sit there or answer my question?" The doofus has taken the bait.

"Why would I? I mean…Why would I wanna kiss from you?" Ben wasn't gonna be beaten. Time to launch my own counter attack. "It's not like your gonna give me one anyway." Ben says pouting and crossing his arms. Your move Gwen.

"Fine. Whatever…" Gwen had her own counter attack. "Tell you what…you finish taking your bath and I'll…I don't know…give you a kiss?" Gwen couldn't help but blush.

This was an offer Ben couldn't refuse. Take a simple bath, get a kiss from Gwen. Easy! Wait a minute…I'm playing against a trap. First, she would then expect that I REALLY WANT the kiss from her and second, she might not really give me one. Gotta act fast…

"I don't believe you but…I'm starting to get a little bit cold so fine…I'm gonna finish my bath. I really don't expect a kiss from you…not that I want one." Ben says lowering his voice. A blush has appeared again. Ben, you are easier to read than a baby! Checkmate!

Gwen exits the bathroom as Ben finished his bath. He wrapped a towel around himself and proceeded outside. He was met by Gwen.

"That wasn't so hard now was it dweeb?" Gwen says to him. Suddenly Ben felt something totally unexpected. Gwen gave her a kiss in the cheek!

"I don't break promises ya know." Gwen says giving him a wink before she exits the RV.

Ben stood there surprised at what just happened. He felt his cheeks heating up. He looked on to where his cousin previously stood. His confuse look turned into a smile. I'm really gonna enjoy my bath from now on!

**Author's note: **Hate it? Love it? Just say if you liked it. No need to be harsh. Review! If I like your feedback I'll definitely be writing more in the future. Peace out!


End file.
